Hank Lawson
Hank Lawson (born Hans Lawsenstrom) is the owner of the town saloon/brothel. Played by William Shockley. Vital Information *Hank was raised in a brothel. His mother was one of the girls who worked there. *He's very close to his grandmother and one of the few people he tried to be respectable for. *Jake Slicker is his best friend. *Like Jake Slicker and Preston A. Lodge III, both were known to be very racist and cold to the Indians on the reservation. Hank's was both to Native Americans and African Americans as well. *Father of Zack (the mother was one of the girls that worked for him.). Still keeps in contact with his son. Episodes Season 1 *Pilot He tries to keep Dr. Mike from treating Myra. *Epidemic *The Visitor *Law of the Land *The Healing *Bad Water part of the "rescue team" going to save Dr. Mike & Sully. Ends up getting the entire team sprayed by a skunk he prevoked. *The Great American Medicine Show The viewer is provided with hints that maybe he is in love with Myra and gets into a fight with Horace when he claims that he is the father of the baby she is theorized to have (mainly to protect her). *A Cowboy's Lullaby He doesn't appear, but it's mentioned that he's organizing a posse to go after the man (Mr. McCall) that robbed Loren. *Running Ghost *Happy Birthday *Rite of Passage he serves drinks to a teenage Matthew. *Heroes - accuses Grace of giving him food poisoning Season 2 * The Race Hank races against Dr. Mike on Destiny, hoping to win for Dr. Jackson, a doctor from Denver. * Sanctuary -accuses Dorothy Jennings of murdering her abusive husband. * Halloween -brings a "dead" man with catalepsy out to wagon to show Dr. Mike * The Incident * Saving Souls * Where the Heart Is * Giving Thanks * Best Friends * Sully's Choice * Mike's Dream: A Christmas Tale * Crossing the Line * The Offering * The Circus * Another Woman * Orphan Train * Buffalo Soldiers * Luck of the Draw * Life and Death * The First Circle - joins the KKK and is part of the group ready to hang Robert E. * The Abduction * The Campaign * The Man in the Moon - gets drunk and threatens Myra, then knocked out by Sully, and spends time in a coma *Return Engagement Season 3 *The Train * Fathers and Sons - plays practical jokes on Jake *Halloween II *Money Trouble *Ladies Night, Parts 1 & 2 *The First Christmas *Indian Agent *The End of the World *Pike's Peace *Cooper vs. Quinn *What Is Love? *Baby Outlaws - shots Belle Starr *Bone of Contention *The Permanence of Change *Washita *Ready or Not - flashbacks only *For Better or Worse Season 4 *Halloween III *Dorothy's Book *Promises, Promises *Expedition *One Touch of Nature *Fifi's First Christmas *Change of Heart *Tin Star - runs for sheriff against Matthew and loses *If You Love Someone *The Iceman Cometh *Dead or Alive, Parts 1 & 2 *Deal with the Devil - loans the Reverend money to repair the church *Eye for an Eye *Hearts and Minds *Woman of the Year *Last Chance *Fear Itself *One Nation *When a Child Is Born, Parts 1 & 2 Season 5 *Having It All *All That Glitters... *Right or Wrong *Remember Me *Legend *The Tempest *Separate but Equal *A Place to Die *Season of Miracles *Farewell Appearance *The Most Fatal Disease *A House Divided *Hostage *The Body Electric *Before the Dawn *Starting Over *His Father's Son *Moment of Truth, Parts 1 & 2 Season 6 *Reason to Believe *All That Matters *A Matter of Conscience *The Comfort of Friends *Wave Goodbye *Lead Me Not *A Time to Heal, Parts 1 & 2 *Civil Wars *Safe Passage *Homecoming *Point Blank - gets Dr. Mike to Andrew *Life in the Balance *Happily Ever After *The Fight *A New Beginning Quotes *"Jake's yella." (Bad Water) *to Dr. Mike "Any man that would put up with your harpin has got to be crazy." (Happy Birthday) *"Any man crazy enough to put on a dress needs a drink." (Ladies Night, Part 1) Category:Male Category:People Category:Characters